Bass Line
by Miso-kun
Summary: Re-write of the last 5 minutes of FLCL and what comes after. My first fanfiction. Rated T for mild violence and mild suggestive themes. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Furi Kuri Fiction Chapter 1

Please note that I do not own the rights to the characters, plotline, or any other copyright material associated with FLCL, or any of its variants. (Furi Kuri, Fooly Cooly, etc.)

The factory bellowed its white smoke from its base, spreading until it covered the entire town. Even the luminescent figure was not to be seen by Haruko. Anyone who would look upon her would see some rage in her eyes, but mostly, they would see fear. As the cloud dissipated, the silhouette of the figure became visible. Haruko prepared herself for the blow. It never came. Instead, as the smoke cleared from the area, the girl saw that the figure was Takkun. "That was _him_?" she thought. "How could _he_ have that power?" Haruko didn't really know it at the time, but she was very proud of "cute, cuddly Takkun." "She's not going to know unless you tell her," Takkun thought. "She still thinks you hate her. Tell her!" Takkun's heart was pounding so loudly that Haruko could have heard it if she wasn't still freaked out that he had the power of Atomosk.

After a couple of seconds that felt like hours, the smoke had completely dissipated form the area, revealing a bright-red Takkun. Just the thought of telling Haruko the way he felt added about twenty pounds to the weight on his shoulders. His fists clenched. The knot in his throat tightened. "I love you." Haruko was stunned. Her eyes became as wide as the sky. From the way he was looking at her she knew that he wasn't lying. The weight on Takkun's shoulders now increased three fold. "Oh, man!" he worried. "She hates me now, I just know it!" Tears were welling up in Takkun's eyes, and he was making no attempt to withhold them. Haruko rushed forward, her arms around the trembling boy. After a long moment, they parted.

"I…I thought that if I didn't tell you, you'd leave Earth, and I'd never see you again," he mumbled. "You're such an idiot, Takkun," said Haruko, nudging Takkun's chin to make him look at her. The weight on Takkun's shoulders was lifted. Her expression was as soft as the summer rain, her lips curved into the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. "You honestly think I would have stayed this long if I was going to take Atomosk's power and leave?" she asked. "I thought that was the only reason you were here," Takkun mumbled. She pulled his head sharply next to hers. Again, Takkun's heart was pounding. "And you don't leave the one you love," she whispered into his ear. *Doki-doki.* *Doki-doki.* Takkun couldn't stand it. *Chu!* It felt as though an electric shock had shot up Haruko's spine. "He kissed me! Takkun kissed me!" It was the first time she had ever been kissed. She turned bright red, and Takkun smiled. He saw, but didn't dare say anything. "C'mon, Takkun," Haruko said, still red. "Let's go home." And with that, she threw Takkun on her vibrant yellow vespa, sat just behind him, and took off towards the Nandaba home. But as she rode off, she touched her lips, and smiled. "Takkun… kissed me!" Without changing the course of the bike, she took her hands off the handlebars, pulled her arms around Takkun and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Takkun," she said in a small voice. And he heard.

Please go easy on me with the reviews. This was my first fanfiction, and I'm just now posting it. I know that Takkun and Haruko act a little out of character, I can't get it exact. Please don't scream at me over that.


	2. Chapter 2

Furi Kuri Chapter 2

"Takkun, wake up!" Haruko whispered.

"Ungh." The boy, still half-asleep, sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock beside him. One fifty-five. He looked at the ceiling, staring into infinity, and it hit him. The memory of the previous day had struck him like a brick wall, all at once. He immediately became alert, and looked around the room for Haruko, turning slightly red. Little did he know that she had moved, without a sound, to his side.

"I wanna show you something, Takkun." He jumped at the feeling of her clinging to his shoulder, and then smiled.

"You know I hate it when you do that," he mumbled, placing his arm gently around her shoulders. Haruko threw him a crooked smile.

"It's still fun. Get dressed. I wanna show you something." Takkun obeyed. Dressed in his best (ugly) hat and his only clean outfit, he quietly returned to his bedroom and leaned sleepily against the doorway.

"What is it, anyways?" Takkun mumbled. Again he saw a mischievous smile. "You'll see," came the reply.

Cool air was rushing against Takkun's face despite the fact that he was sitting in back. He felt warm inside; his arms were around the one he loved, and the sleeping city looked very pretty going by at a dangerous speed at night. The faint, welcoming glow of the street lamps seemed to add to it.

"Where are we going? You never told me." Haruko giggled a bit. "Up," She yelled over the noise. Takkun found this answer utterly hilarious and started laughing hysterically almost immediately. He was very surprised when he stopped laughing. The vibrant yellow Vespa carrying them was nearly eighty feet off the ground. And climbing!

The beautiful alien with the short, pink hair threw Takkun a mischievous look. "I wasn't kidding. I want to give you the grand tour of my system." Takkun felt amazement, shock, terror, and a hint of nausea all at the same time. But Haruko was staring at him with soft eyes, and his fear soon melted away and was replaced with love. Queer emotion; it had the ability to suck all common sense out of a boy. Eventually Mabase was only a small group of lights.

Takkun turned his head around to look back. It was Earth, appearing to be just bigger than a basketball. Suddenly a chill ran up the boy's spine.

"How am I still breathing?" he mumbled to himself. Somehow Haruko had heard him.

"There's a machine in this scooter that forms a something-something field around the thing, holding the air in," came the reply with very little interest. Suddenly light streaked across his field of vision. He could no longer see the Earth. The alien locked eyes with the terrified boy. Even her soft, reassuring look was not enough to calm him. She saw this, and held him very close.

"It's okay, Takkun," she said in a painfully kind voice. He hugged her tightly and relaxed. Haruko thought to herself that she was the same way on her first jump.

Takkun looked up and opened his eyes to a world of wonder. Planets all around him, their moons as big as Earth itself, but the largest one of all was dead ahead. It was magenta with a slight green glow and many gleaming rings, a truly magical sight to behold.

"This," the alien, more like a girl now with the human-like tenderness in her voice, "Is my home." She turned around and gave Takkun a joyous grin. "And I'm going to give you the grand tour."

To be continued…

Author's note: Thanks to the three people who submitted me reviews. And I'm trying to improve the paragraphing. I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this one. I've been busy with homework and stuff. I would appreciate any criticism you can muster. I want to make my writing the best it can be for you guys. Thank you for reading.


End file.
